Doorbumpers are commonly installed on walls to protect the wall from damage by a doorknob or door handle when the door is fully opened. The doorbumper normally includes a cushion, made of a rubber or elastomeric material, that is contacted by the doorknob or door handle. The cushion material absorbs force to prevent the wall from being damaged when the door swings fully open.
There are numerous situations in which a door needs to be held in an open position. For example, a door may be held open to aid in air circulation. During cleaning, doors may need to be held open so that the cleaning equipment can be moved through the doorway and so the area around the door can be cleaned as well. Doors also need to be held open when occupants are moving furniture and other objects into or out of the premises. In hospitals, doors need to be held open when moving patients from room-to-room.
In order to hold doors open, various forms of doorstoppers are used. One common type of doorstopper is a wedge shaped device that is inserted under the bottom edge of the door. Another form of doorstopper fits between the door and the door frame when the door is open.
In some cases, doorstoppers can be misused in ways that damage the door or the door frame. In addition, some doorstoppers are more difficult to use than others. Because they are portable, doorstoppers can be moved or misplaced, so that they are not available when needed.